


Alive

by KamikoChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikoChan/pseuds/KamikoChan
Summary: Antonio returned severely wounded from a war with England and Manon is taking care of him bedridden
Relationships: Belgium/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Alive

« Are you sure you’re okay? »  
The Belgian asked her lover as she finished treating his wounds earning a small yell of s-pain from the Spaniard   
He returned from a war against England,despite winning it he was severely injured with a blow in the chest and he had a to stay bedridden for a few days   
« I’m fine! I need to cook something for Roma-»  
He was cut off by his own moan of pain when he tried to get up from the bed   
« Don’t move! You’re going to open up your wound! »  
She instructed him almost panicking as Manon didn’t wanted him to start bleeding   
«Please rest,I’ll make some waffle for him later you need it Antonio »  
She helps him lie down again on the bed making sure he was comfortable and pulling the cover on him  
« That kid like you a lot,I’m sure he’ll be happy,let’s make churros and waffles together when I’m healed just like that last time again”  
He chuckled as he snuggled in the blanket despite being annoyed by the fact he couldn’t even be up to tell his beautiful girl and Romano about how cool he was beating up England and optionally Portugal   
«I’ll be taking my leave to cook the waffles for Romano,if you need anything you call m-»  
As she was about to get up she was pulled down on the bed only to have Antonio’s catch her in his arms   
« Don’t go yet”  
He muttered to her holding her tight and stoking her beautiful hair he loved   
«You still have some remaining strength to pull me with you?»  
She chuckled obviously teasing him this time at his boldness   
«You know...I can’t physically die..but I don’t know what I would have done if I died in battle and left you and Romano all alone by yourself ...I’m glad to be alive”  
He cuddled her with a smile resting his head on her shoulder while he continued to play with her hair   
Manon was lightly blushing but she warmly accepted the kind embrace he was giving her  
«Te Quiero...nunca me dejes...mi amor”  
He muttered cute things all along in Spanish in her ear as for now he was finally relieved he could stay with the ones he treasured the most in this world

**Author's Note:**

> Kamiko was in the mood to write so she wrotes some SpaBel   
> Why is Kamiko speaking in 3th person? She doesn’t know it just happened   
> Joke aside I had an urge to write something even if it’s short or kinda suck I got a little motivation to make something decent after writing a crack story on amino


End file.
